brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan:Ordo Sanctum Tutorum (Order of Sacred Gaurds)
Article #39432 : The Founding Followers, welcome. Bow your head to the creator, and look upon his chosen. For we are the Ordo Sanctum Tutorum, the creator's most holy of Followers. We are the light in the darkness, his Torch for the faithful to follow, and the sword for his enemies to fear. We are the Gaurdians of The Creator. And The Ark is our Temple. Article #40674 : The Commands of The Creator The Creator gives; let none take away his gifts. The Revolutionists must be crushed beneath our armoured fists. His Grace gave us the Ark so that we may spread his faith. The Ark must never fall. His Grace is our Blessing; Do not abuse your power. The Creator's light shines only upon the Chivalrous and the Honourable. Murder of Brothers will ellicit the Creators' anger, and your life will be forfeit. 'In Creatore sumus fide'. As we trust our Creator, so trust your brothers. A lone knight always falls. Prayer in Battle is Holy; Death in Battle, Glorious. Remember this, but never forget that the Creator guides our hand, and Victory on the field of battle is the highest prayer one may offer. The Light of His Benificence must cast aside the Darkness : Gaurdians must adhere to a strict uniform. White is our primary colour, with the secondary colour determining rank. Masks are prohibited, as are Facial tattoos; That which the Creator has blessed us, we must never seek to hide. Order is Holy : Orders are to pass down the Heirachy. You will obey all orders from Superior Officers. The Creator maketh Courage; The Destroyer seeks Cowardice : Never fear Death; let your only fear be of fear itself. The righteous will always be reborn or revitalised by his grace. The Creator Protects : Have faith, Gaurdians, for his soul is within every one of us; his justice burns bright within our hearts. The Ark is our temple, and none will desecrate it. Trust is His Gift; Treason is your Sin : Treason, Treachery and Cowardice are punishable by death, and are a Heresy to his name. Article #102224 : Holy Order As the Creator speaks, 'Order is Holy'. Thus, he created the power to lead; his gift must be accepted, lest you ellict his wrath. *Defender of His Light - A Yellow Secondary Colour : Supreme Commander. 1 Position. *Gaurd-Commissar - A Black Secondary Colour : Seek out and remove Heretics from his ranks. 5 Positions. *High-Defender - A Red Secondary Colour : Battlefield Command Officers. 5 Positions. *Defender - A Green Secondary Colour : Battlefield Seargeants. 10 Positions. *Brother : A White Secondary Colour : Battle-Brother. No Limit to Positions. Remember that 'In Creatore sumus fide'. All must play their role for his Light to Banish all darkness. Promotions will be based on a combination of valour and prowess in field and ability to lead. Article #9345753 : The Final Blessing of The First Defender of The Light Gaurdians, Heed me. The Creator watches over us. His Soul is in every one of us, his Justice, in our hearts. We are his Swords, his Holy Fire, and we will Purge these Heretics from our Temple! Fear not his Anger, for those of us who die go to serve him in Eternity; those of us who live... well, we will do as we have always done; Defend his Honour, destroy our enemies, and GIVE BATTLE IN HIS NAME! Go, My Brothers, and may the Creator guide you to Victory! -Speech made by His Most Honourable Lord Bressus Flavelli, Defender of The Light, before the second Defence of the Ark from Heretics and Revolutionists. Category:Clans A Note For Hopeful Members This clan is a VERY casual clan, and was created primarily for fun. If anyone does want to Lead this clan to greatness, go for it.